Story in the theme of G
by sunshine6
Summary: none
1. Default Chapter

Title: A story in the theme of G  
  
Rating: PG for a few words  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own the on TV CSI characters. Don't want to own them. Just want to write about them and explore who they are. Original characters are from mine brains and thus are mine.  
  
Life is messy. Life is hard. Life is stink and sweat and tears. I hate nights like these. My job depends on the cruelest side of the human enigma. I patch together the puzzle of the dead, broken, and hurting. I can't help but look at the team that I work with. They're my family, my lifeline when the crap has hit my knees and is still piling up, with no sign of stopping. They're the best people that ever happened to me.  
Nick Stokes and Warrick Brown are like the two brothers I never had. They tease me, bully me, protect me, and generally take care of me. I can't count the number of times that I've looked up to see one of them grinning at me over some stunt they just pulled that I just know will be revealed to me in a matter of minutes. Let me count the ways. there was that coffee incident where all the sugar containers contained salt, or the day they switched goats' milk for creamo. That one nearly backfired, or it would have if Warrick hadn't sailed in and grabbed the container from one very surprised Jim Brass, resident police officer.  
If they're like the two brothers I never had, Greggo is the one brother that I'm so glad I never had. He listens to the worst music. He had some really strange interests. He surfs and plays Nintendo. Did this guy ever grow up? I shouldn't say that, though. He is smart, and he is really nice in his own strange way. Okay, maybe he wouldn't be the worst possible brother.  
Then there's Catherine. Catherine Willows, ex-dancer, ex-druggie, ex- wife to really abusive loser of a wannabe rock star, mother of one daughter from said loser, cracker of wry wit, speaker of hard truth, dispenser of wisdom. I don't think I could do without her. Did you know that I was jealous of her when I first started working in Vegas? Another regret? Maybe, but I'm just glad that I got past that and realized just what a treasure she is. Okay, now I sound really silly. How about I just go on to the next person.  
Gil Grissom a.k.a. the boss of this team. an enigma wrapped in a riddle, and kinda good looking to boot. I used to have a crush on him. Can you believe that? That's actually why I was jealous of Catherine, because I saw how he looked at her, how they just seemed to fit together. Then he sent me a plant. Reminded me that life continues on, I guess. I still have it too. They were so clueless too. Even when they were arguing they. I can't really describe it. They both flirted around with other relationships, but guess what? Those never went anywhere. I saw them the other day at the mall, just walking and talking and holding hands, while Lindsey poked around the stores. I've never seen either of them happier. I guess I realized at some point that as much as he was a good mentor for this job, he and I were better working a crime scene together than we would a life.  
We're a family, the six of us, and then we have our extended family. The sun rises just before shift ends and sometimes we're returning from a crime scene. Birds sing, flowers open, early morning joggers punish themselves for the cause of fitness. and suddenly this job doesn't seem so bad. We're doing this for them, for those sunrises, by removing what darkness we can from peoples' lives. We haunt the lab, and the streets and buildings of Vegas by night. We are the supermen and superwomen that keep them safe.  
My name is Sara Sidle and I am a crime scene investigator. 


	2. CWG

Rating: PG, for a few swear words.  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own the on TV CSI characters. Don't want to own them. Just want to write about them and explore who they are. Original characters are from mine brains and thus are mine.  
  
A/N: A bit of this is based on an unpublished story arc that I may play with later.  
  
Life is short. Life is fast. Life is a race of body against time. Never look back. Never give time a chance. the only problem is that time is winning and sometimes you still need to take a rest break. I like the night. Most rest breaks come in the dead of darkness when most of the world is asleep, which is so often when I am summoned to perform my contribution to the fabric of society. Night provides small moments, almost like that darker stretch of highway between the street lights, that allow one contemplation of one's self and the admission of losing the race without the dirt and guilt that comes in the daylight. For me, the night is about family. With the exception of my children, my family-in-the-night is probably more dear to me than any other family.  
Warrick is probably the most dear to me of my 'boys' though I really try not to admit it. What can I say? Beyond those big brown eyes, which are so adept at a lost puppy expression, I have to identify with what he's overcome. We're really alike in so many ways. He's overcoming an addiction to gambling. Hell, I still have moments when I crave coke. Addictions are addictions. He knows that. And I know about him. We work to keep each other sober. And while family ties may bind and gag, this one. well, it's a life preserver at least. What about my other two 'boys'? Nicky . he's had a relatively soft life. He was a bit pampered. spoiled, and the big sister in me really wants to whack him over the head some days. I could have wrung his neck happily after the case with the dead gal that died after their witty evening repartee. He's grown up since then though. He has a really cheeky sense of humor sometimes that I love. The incident with the creamo. he really owes Warrick on that one. I don't want to know what Brass would have done. What sparked that anyway? No, he and Warrick, and even sometimes Gregg, are brats when they get going. Greggo. I can't say that I understand his music, clothes or hair, but I wouldn't switch him for the world. He's got a strange dynamic with Gil that is probably some part wanting to please him and some part. Gregg. Gregg is probably the strongest personality of them all, especially once he gets going. I still snort with laughter when I remember him dancing with that headdress. Wouldn't you just love to be an only girl in this group? That would be Sara, or Sare, as she so often gets called. Sara and I didn't hit it off that well at the beginning, almost a 'you don't have time for me so I don't have time for you' kind of situation. Somewhere, somehow, that changed and I wouldn't trade her now either. Sara is an introvert, former recluse, and magnet for the wrong guys. usually. She found this great guy recently, though, and she really seems happy. If he turns out to be another Hank. ever seen a mad mad momma? Anyway, Sare is also one of the best damn CSIs out there and the time under Gil's mentoring has only sharpened that edge. So what about this guy, Gil Grissom, who heads up my CSI family? He a different person to each of us. When I first met him, he was the guy who allowed me my dignity. He saw past the makeup and treated me as if I was wearing more than just skin in the dingy dressing room of a strip club. He reached through to my mind, handed me a way out, and then pulled me out when I grabbed hold. He gave me the chance to give Linds a good life. I loved him for that, as a friend. I'm not sure when that changed to something more but I do remember the day that I realized it. I went to the autopsy bay to pay my respects to Lockwood but all I could think was what I would do if that had been Gil lying dead on that table. And the day he admitted his feelings? I was on clouds. Gil is. well, I could go on and on but I'm sure you get the idea. What can I say? We're not an all-american family. We're not genetically related. We differ in age, background, family, and education, but through circumstance and choice we are one unit. At the end of shift I can go home and watch my children, still asleep in their beds, and know that the sacrifices we make do work together for the good of children and families worldwide. The children who'll play at the park in only a few hours can grow up unafraid of the shadows. My name is Catherine Willows-Grissom and I am a crime scene investigator. 


End file.
